Many people use shaving razors with exposed blades to remove unwanted facial and body hair. These shaving razors with exposed blades are commonly referred to as manual razors as opposed to electric razors. Manual razors often are disposable or have replaceable heads which encapsulate the blade or blades. Electric razors have motor driven blades covered by a thin shield to protect the skin. The distinction between manual and electric shavers have blurred over time as manufacturers have incorporated vibrating motors with shaving razors having exposed blades, and are not as disposable as they once were. We will use the term manual razor to refer to all shaving razors having exposed blades regardless of whether or not they incorporate a motor or vibrating component. We will use the term electric razor for all razors that incorporate the motor or vibrating component and blades covered by a thin shield to protect the skin.
Manual razors have evolved into sophisticated devices often containing as many as five or more blades. In all cases the blades of manual razors eventually wear out and need to be replaced, either be replacing the entire shaver or by replacing the head of the razor. Over time, manufacturers have extended the average useful life of the blades of manual razors by producing a better quality blade. Many manufacturers claim the useful life of their blade is four weeks or more. The manual razors with multiple blades that have a long life blade system are expensive, whether or not the razor is designed to be a disposable razor.
Once the manual razor has been used, the blades are rinsed with water and left on the counter or in a drawer with the blade or blades still wet. A wet blade accelerates oxidation or rusting of the blade or blades. Oxidation of the blades reduces the life-span of these expensive blades. The moist blade also increases bacteria growth. Bacteria and a rusted blade increase the occurrence of poor performance and the risk of contaminated cuts and scrapes.